Never Ending Love
by the Flame Mr.Park
Summary: Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang semakin menyukai namja tersebut. Dengan adanya respon yang positif dari namja tersebut Baekhyun semakin menyimpan nama namja itu lebih dalam di lubuk hatinya. namja itu PARK Chanyeol.. CHANBAEK HERE! CHAP 2 UP! Bad Summary. hiks.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ending Love**

**Cast : ChanBaek FOCUS ! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Lenght : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah kisah nyata saya sendiri.. saking nggak tahannya dengan keadaan saya. Akhirnya saya tuangkan kedalam cerita. Cuma Charanya aja diubah jadi ChanBaek. Saya yang ada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan Ne? AND! no Plagiat ne?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki tahun ajaran baru 2013. Mendengar hal tersebut Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal saat ini di tengah lapangan sekolah. Lapangan sekolah? Oh ya, semua murid SM Senior High School saat ini sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Seperti tradisi tahun tahun sebelumnya. Akan dibacakan nama-nama murid untuk tiap kelas.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal sekarang. Ia sedang berada dengan Kyungsoo di salah satu barisan. Baekhyun kesal bukan karena tanpa sebab. Ia takut jika ia sekelas dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang sudah ia sukai sejak lama.

Kenapa Baekhyun harus sekesal itu? Oh jangan lupa jika orang tersebut tau bahwa Baekhyun menyukainya. Terlebih bahwa Baekhyun mulai menyukai namja itu mulai dari tahun pertama ia bersekolah di SM Senior High School ini. Namja? Ya! Baekhyun menyukai namja. Entahlah ini benar atau tidak. Yang Baekhyun tau ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Persetan dengan orang yang akan merasa jijik. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun Baekhyun menyukai namja tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bertahan sebegitu lamanya? Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang semakin menyukai namja tersebut. Dengan adanya respon yang positif dari namja tersebut Baekhyun semakin menyimpan nama namja itu lebih dalam di lubuk hatinya. Namun, sebagian dari dalam dirinya sangat takut. Ia takut jika ia terlalu cinta dengan orang tersebut. Dan saking takutnya. Bakhyun selalu menyisipkan doa disetiap harinya. Ia menyisipkan doanya tentang namja tersebut. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri mengira bahwa dia sudah gila karena namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Untuk murid kelas 3 Sains, Saya sudah menyebutkan murid-murid mulai dari kelas 3-1, 3-2, dan 3-4. Sisanya berarti berada di kelas 3-3. Jadi, silahkan memasuki kelas kalian masing masing!"

"Dia berada dikelas 3-3! Karena namanya tidak disebutkan dari tadi!" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Baek. Kau tidak kekelasmu? Aku kelas 3-1 kau kelas mana?" Kyungsoo menyikut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja masuk! Ah aku kelas mana ya? OH TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMPERHARTIKAN NAMAKU SENDIRI!" Baekhyun sedikit memekik karena menyadari bahwa ia masih belum tau di kelas manakah ia berada.

Kyugsoo hanya mendengus pelan. "Kau pasti hanya memperhatikan namanya!" Tebak Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tersenyum aneh.

"hehe iya. Aku pergi menemui . Kau pergi saja dulu!" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh" Kyungsoo bergumam kecil dan berlalu menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendatangi Mr. Kim. Ia tau beberapa hal yang pasti terjadi jika mengunjungi dengan tujuan menanyakan keberadaannya berada dikelas mana.

Ia akan sangat pegal berdiri dihadapan

Ia akan merasakan kupingnya berdenyut akibat omelan

Oh Demi Tuhan Baekhyun berdoa agar bukanlah walikelasnya tahun ini. Bisa bisa Kaki dan telinganya akan rusak dalam waktu beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Permisi " Baekhyun berusaha bersuara selembut dan sesopan mungkin.

"Ada apa?" masih sibuk dengan data per kelas yang ia genggam.

"Eumm. Itu Saem..." Baekhyun ragu.

"Bicara langsung Byun Baek! Kau mau apa?" menjawab dengan suara datarnya.

Oh demi Tuhan. Baekhyun sangat ingin melepas sepatunya dan melemparkan kearah guru muda tercintanya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Aku.. aku.." Baekhyun masih gelagapan mencari kata kata yang tepat.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu tuan Byun!" Mr. Kim Kibum sedikit menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Aku h-hanya ingin bertanya. Aku ditempatkan dikelas mana ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum aneh kearah yang hanya diam ditempat. Seketika aura horor meliputi Baekhyun.

'oh tidak, Kurasa akan dimulai' Baekhyun membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaan Baekhyun benar. Saat ini Kupingnya masing mendengung akibat omelan dan kakinya benar-benar pegal karena harus menunggu omelan selesai. Padahal itu masih muda sudah seperti itu. Mengerikan. Pikir Baekhyun.

Oh dan jangan lupa raut wajah Baekhyun yang benar benar kacau saat mengetahui kelas mana yang harus dia masuki. Lengkaplah kesialannya hari ini. Ia hanya menyeret kakinya malas. Berusaha untuk semakin lama menuju ke kelasnya. Oh dan Baekhyun mengumpat saat menyadari ia telah sampai didepan kelasnya. Ia melihat sekilas. Masih belum ada guru. Ia pun masuk dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Ia mendapat sambutan yang 'meriah'

"OH! LIHAT LIHAT! SIAPA YANG DATANG? Hahahaha" Beberapa gadis bersorak saat aku memasuki ruang tersebut.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mendengarkan 'sambutan' yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dikelas tersebut hanya terdapat dua bangku kosong. Bangku paling depan bersebelahan dengan jendela. Baekhyun dengan segera menapakkan kakinya menuju bangku tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa mata sialannya malah melirik kearah kanannya untuk melihat seseorang. Park Chanyeol yang berada di bangku urutan kedua dari depan yang bersebelahan dengan dinding.

Park Chanyeol. Namja itulah yang Baekhyun sukai saat ini. Dan disinilah ia berada. Dikelas yang sama dengan orang itu. Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol tersenyum padanya saat ekor matanya melirik kearahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebagian dari dalam diri Baekhyun senang karena ia akan sangat puas memandangi wajah Chanyeol terus terusan setiap harinya.

Tetapi, semua itu pupus saat Baekhyun sekilas mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat. Di kelas ini memang ada Chanyeol. Tetapi dikelas ini juga sangat banyak 'penggemar' Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa hampir semua dari mereka yang berada disini adalah mereka yang berstatus sebagai orang kaya disekolah.

'Lengkap Sudah' pikir Baekhyun. Mengapa? Gadis cantik nan kaya ini akan terus mengejeknya mengatainya karena dia yang menyukai Chanyeol sang pangeran sekolah. Oh memang seperti drama dan novel. Tapi ini benar –benar terjadi. Jika di dalam drama atau novel dapat dipastikan Happy Ending. Tidak dengan ini. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya ini.

Pindah sekolah? Oh tidak bisa. Karena ia sudah berada di kelas 3 sekarang. Lagi pula Baekhyun bukanlah orang kaya yang akan sangat mudah melakukan apapun dengan semua uang yang mereka miliki. Baekhyun hanyalah namja biasa, tidak eksis dan tidak tampan. Begitulah Baekhyun mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini pembinaan dari saya sampai disini saja." Ucap Kim songsaengnim sebelum meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun.

Oh memang Baekhyun beruntung bahwa wali kelasnya tahun ini bukan Kibum yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja sial mendapatkan wali kelas seperti Kim Jongwoon. Guru yang terkenal keanehannya dan ketidak peduliannya terhadap murid yang dia pegang. Mungkin karena kelas ini dimayoritaskan oleh para murid bertingkat sosial tinggi. Maka sekolah tidak perlu mengutus guru lain. Itulah hipotesis Baekhyun saat ini.

"HEY BAEKHYUN!"

Merasa namanya sedang dipanggil. Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah gadis yang menyerukan namanya tersebut. Oh tidak. Perasaannya tidak enak setelah mengetahui siapa yang menyerukan namanya tadi.

"Apa kau senang berada dikelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol eoh?" Sunny masih berteriak dari sisi kelas.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Sunny sarkatik. Ia bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Bisa saja Baekhyun berteriak balik kearah Sunny. Namun ia masih sangat ingat bahwa Sunny adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini. Dan baru saja Sunny ingin menyambung ucapannya. Sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Sudah hentikan Sunny. Lebih baik kau tinggikan saja badanmu sebelum kau mengatai orang lain"

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar benar terpesona dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan belum sempat Baekhyun selesai mengagumi kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Karena ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Sunny yang masih berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Tetapi dibalik itu semua. Hati Baekhyun tersayat. Selalu saja seperti itu. Selalu saja Chanyeol bersikap baik terhadapnya. Dan itu membuat dirinya terasa semakin sakit. Kenapa ia seperti itu? Oh bukan Baekhyun benci karena Chanyeol bersikap baik. Tapi mengapa hanya kepadanya? Layaknya seseorang yang menyukai, Baekhyun pasti akansemakin mengharapkannya bukan? Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat sakit. Sepertinya untuk tahun ini Baekhyun harus benar benar kuat. Kuat untuk menghadapi semua yang mungkin saja terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Haaaiiii para readers. Baby flame balik dengan fanfic curcolan dari saya sendiri. Ini bener bener semua yang terjadi dengan saya. Semuanya saya buat mirip. Benar-benar mirip. Baby flame jadiin ini ff karena baby flame udah gatau mau curcol sama siapa? Dan baby flame pikir akan sedikit lega jika saya tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan bener. Saya sedikit lega. Di chapter ini sih baby flame belum masukin gelagat si Chanyeol. Di chapter berikutnya deh. Tau gak? Baby flame tuh kerasa digantungin! HUWEEEE MOMMYYY~~~ hiks.**

**Kasih komennya dong ya? Saran juga doong ya? Karena ini cerita nyata hidup saya, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kasih saran atau solusi dengan kisah cinta menyedihkan milik saya ini...**

**Cerita ini mungkin hanya saya buat beberapa chapter aja.**

**Daaaannn yang mau tanya lebih boleh PM atau mungkin kunjungi akun saya yang lain#PLAAKK**

**Hehe**

**Salam manis..**

**Bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Ending Love**

**Cast : ChanBaek FOCUS ! And maybe the other Cameo**

**Lenght : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Babby Flame**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sudah hentikan Sunny. Lebih baik kau tinggikan saja badanmu sebelum kau mengatai orang lain" _

_Demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar benar terpesona dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dan belum sempat Baekhyun selesai mengagumi kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Karena ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Sunny yang masih berbicara dengan nada kesal._

_Tetapi dibalik itu semua. Hati Baekhyun tersayat. Selalu saja seperti itu. Selalu saja Chanyeol bersikap baik terhadapnya. Dan itu membuat dirinya terasa semakin sakit. Kenapa ia seperti itu? Oh bukan Baekhyun benci karena Chanyeol bersikap baik. Tapi mengapa hanya kepadanya? Layaknya seseorang yang menyukai, Baekhyun pasti akansemakin mengharapkannya bukan? Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat sakit. Sepertinya untuk tahun ini Baekhyun harus benar benar kuat. Kuat untuk menghadapi semua yang mungkin saja terjadi padanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Baekhyun berada dikelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada hal yang istimewa, hanya sahutan-sahutan canggung antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan gangguan dari siswa lain juga mulai surut seiring berjalannya waktu.

Di kelas ini, Baekhyun bertemu dengan xiumin. Xiumin sangat menyenangkan menurut Baekhyun. Setidaknya Xiumin dapat menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun yang sekarang tidak seberisik dan seceria dulu, bahkan beberapa guru menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun kepada teman teman sekelas Baekhyun dulu. Mereka mengira bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengalami hal sulit, namun nyatanya Baekhyun hanya terjerat dalam kisah cinta tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu besok semua murid kelas 3 science akan mengadakan wisata ke pulau Jeju. Jadilah sore ini Baekhyun pergi bersama Kyungsoo untuk membeli beberapa kelerluan yang mereka butuhkan selama disana. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang sama di pulau Jeju nanti. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu membeli banyak barang karena mereka bisa berbagi nantinya. Setelah itu Baekhyun pulang dan mengepak barang yang akan ia bawa besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka pun berangkat ke pulau jeju dengan menggunakan pesawat. Sesampainya dibandara, mereka langsung menaiki 4 bis berbeda. Mereka menaiki bus sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing masing. Jadilah Baekhyun berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Di dalam bus, Baekhyun memilih duduk dengan Taemin. Karena ia tau bahwa Taemin tidak akan jadi teman berisik. Jadi dia bisa lebih tenang dan tidak terganggu selama diperjalanan.

Bus yang Baekhyun naiki berhenti setelah sampai di hotel berbintang. Tempat dimana mereka akan menginap selama 3 hari di pulau Jeju ini. Baekhyun mengangkat barang barangnya namun tidak langsung memasuki lobi, karena ia masih menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo. Mengingat bahwa ia memilih sekamar dengan Kyungsoo ia harus menunggunya.

Setelah dia memilih tempat duduk di lobi, Baekhyun pun duduk disana dengan mata yang masih setia memandangi pintu masuk lobi hotel. Namun matanya menangkap sekelebat orang yang sempat ia lupakan untuk sesaat. Seseorang yang kemunculannya sangat singkat namun meninggalkan debaran tak karuan teruntuk hati Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun dengan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk tidak menghadap kearah pria itu dan berusaha menstabilkan deru jantungnya. Dan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget. Dan setelah menemukan Kyungsoo lah pelakunya, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya untuk meminta kunci kamar yang akan mereka gunakan.

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 4 sebagai tujuannya. Stelah sampai dilantai 4, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kamar berlabel 210 C. Dan Baekhyun pun menemukannya dengan cepat, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lift.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, Kau lapar tidak? Kita makan sekarang yuk?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun turun ke lantai dasar dan pergi ke restoran yang ada disana. Kyungsoo langsung berhambur dan mencomot tiap tiap menu yang ada disana, tak heran jika Kyungsoo memiliki postur tubuh yang lumayan berisi.

Baekhyun? Oh entahlah, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Jadilah dia tidak terlalu banyak mengambil porsi makan. Baekhyun hanya mengambil roti bakar manis dan beberapa kue kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan berat yang tersedia disana. Bukan bermaksud untuk diet atau semacamnya, hanya sedang tidak berminat!

Baekhyun hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama teman teman sekelasnya Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Iapun mengambil tempat kosong dan hendak duduk disana untuk sekedar menghabiskan rotinya. Tiba tiba sebuah tepukan dipundakku membuatku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku kearah pelaku.

Xiumin. "Nanti malam kau ikut?" Ucapnya seraya duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya karena ia tidak tau maksud pembicaraan Xiumin.

"Pusat kota. Hanya keliling. Sepertinya hampir semua akan pergi nanti malam." Xiumin menjawab dengan sirinya yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa Xiumin tidak makan sejak kemarin. Tapi nyatanya di bus tadi Baekhyun sempat melihat Xiumin berkutat dengan roti. Oh temannya yang satu ini benar benar errr.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut." Baekhyun mengembalikan fokusnya kepada pembicaraannya dengan Xiumin.

"Mengapa?" Xiumin bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Ini akan seru Baek!" Serunya menambahkan.

"Tidak enak badan. Rasanya aku akan sakit" Baekhyunmenjelaskan apa yang benar benarterjadi padanya.

"Yaaahh gaasik ah!" Xiumin menggerutu dan mulai melanjutkan makannya. Baekhyun sempat terheran heran saat Xiumin kembali kearah jejeran makanan untuk menambah porsi makannya. Ckckck

Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo sebentar untuk memberitahu bahwa dia kembali kekamar terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak ingin sahabat cerewetnya akan menyebar berita kehilangannya atau bahkan membuat pengumuman di lobi nantinya. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun merasakan ngeri.

Setelah memutar kunci kamarnya dan bergegas masuk hanya untuk mneghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk hotel. Jadilah Baekhyun disini yang sedang mengantuk karena barusan dia sudah meminum tablet penghilang sakit kepala. Karena Baekhyun juga merasakan bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat, dengan cepat ia menarik selimut dan mulai merangkak kedalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

[*****]

Baekhyun tersentak dan sedikt mengumpat saat istirahatnya terganggu oleh dering handphone miliknya yang tanpa sengaja ia simpan tepat bersebelahan dengan cupingnya. Jadilah Baekhyun tersusuk seraya menerima telfon yang membangunkannya.

Setelah Baekhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke cuping telinga kanannya ia segera menyesali hal tersebut karena telinganya sekarang mati rasa karena suara teriakan yang Baekhyun yakini milik Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ada apa sih?" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"TA—TAPI—Aiiiissshhh iya iya aku turun." Baekhyun kalah. Kyungsoo memaksanya turun ke lobi sekarang juga. Entahlah apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

Baekhyun meraih jacketnya dan pergi keluar kamar dan juga menguncinya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift dengan wajah menunduk karena jujur kepalanya masih sakit dan ditambah lagi oleh pekikan sahabat tercintanya ditelfon yang membuat kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri.

Ting.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya malas mendengar bunyi lift tersebut. Ia mengira bahwa ia sudah berada dilantai dasar dan hendak keluar. Namun Baekhyun salah. Bahkan wajahnya yang pucat sekarang terasa semakin panas karena sesorang yang baru saja masuk di liftnya ini. ini masih lantai 2. Dan seorang namja memasuki lift yang Baekhyun diami saat ini. membuat Baekhyun benar benar merassa terpanggang oleh suhu tubuhnya. Padahal Baekhyun merasa kedinginan sebelumnya. Baekhyun pun hanya menunduk dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berani memikirkannya.

"Apa kau ikut ke pusat kota?" Demi Tuhan suara itu semakin membakar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berani memandang kearah namja tersebut. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Dan Chanyeol-namja itu- pun juga mengangguk seakan mengiyakan.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Demi Suara melengking Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar benar merasa bahwa lift ini berhenti di tempat dan tidak bergerak. Namun semua itu salah saat lift terbuka tepat dilantai dasar. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan melesat pergi keluar lift untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Setelah menyusuri lobi, Baekhyun pun mendapati sosok Kyungsoo disana yang tengah melambai penuh semangat pada Baekhyun dan demi apapun Baekhyun ingin mencekik Kyungsoo sekarang juga! Tapi Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

"Baekkie! Kau ikut tidak? Ayolaaah ikut ya?" Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Aku benar benar sakit Soo! Aku ingin tidur saja. Kau pergi dan belikan sesuatu untukku" Baekhyun malah menyuruh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya kedahi Baekhyun dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. kali ini kau benar benar sakit. Kau tidur saja. Oo iya. Kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi pria keibuan.

"Entahlah. Yang enak saja ya." Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab setelah beberapa menit berpikir.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan teman temannya pergi, Baekhyun pun hendak kembali kekamarnya dan pergi tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah susu yang terbentang tepat diwajahnya saat ini.

Baekhyun mendongak kearah namja yang membeberkan kotak susu ini dihadapannya dan Baekhyun berani bertaruh jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga! Chanyeol lah yang menyodorkan susu tersebut dengan senyum sumringah miliknya.

"Ini untukmu. Tadi kudengar kau sakit. Semoga saja ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Chanyeol memberikan kotak susu ukuran besar tersebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun? Sepertinya pita suara Baekhyun ciut entah mengapa.

"kau masuk saja. Diluar pasti akan sangat dingin!" Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan pergi menyusul rombongan murid murid yang hendak pergi ke pusat kota. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di lobi hotel tersebut dengan kotak susu berukuran medium ditangannya. Pipinya sudah mati rasa karena sudah terbakar habis oleh rona merah yang ada disana.

.

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu ParkChanyeol?"

.

**-TBC-**

**Annyeongg saya balik lagi setelah menghilang#plakk.. maaf maaf dan maaf Flame gabisa sering update solanya udah mulai sibuuuk banget. Ini aja Flame sebisa mungkin nyempatin diri buat nulis ih FF gaje. Hiks hiks.**

**Makasih banyak yang review ne? Dan Reviewnya saya bales lewat PM, sooo cek PM aja yaaaaa. **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Park Dibi****. ****uwiechan92****. ****younlaycious88****. ****DiraLeeXiOh****. ****Chanbaeklooy****. ****SHY Fukuru****. ****XiaoHaoZi**

**Makasih sekali lagi~ sya terharu masih ada yang mau baca ini ff gaje~ hiks~**


End file.
